


Do It Baby

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bush party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Taemin seeks Jongin out at a party in the woods.





	Do It Baby

“Yah, Taem.”

Jonghyun bumps Taemin’s shoulder with his own, effectively pulling his attention away from Minho and Kibum. The pair were currently debating, quite adamantly whose side of the story, that Minho had been attempting to tell them for a good five minutes now, was really the truth. There’s a laugh still shaking Taemin’s chest, as he brings the cool glass of the beer bottle in his hand to his lips, turning his attention first to Jonghyun, then to the direction his friend was not so subtly nodding towards. Taemin’s stomach takes a flip as his eyes lock onto an unmistakable masculine silhouette: all broad shoulders, and long legs, the warm orange glow of the sizable fire that was separating them only serving to accentuate the distinct cut of his jawline. Shadows dance over the plush of his lips, and the curve of his nose, accompanied by the flutter of soft brown hair in the night breeze. Moonkyu hadn’t been bullshitting after all, Jongin really was here.   
  
Taemin’s eyes are lingering, dragging down the expanse of the man’s neck as Jongin’s head is thrown back in mirth, eyes turned to crescents while he smacks at the shoulder of whoever was next to him. It’s bringing back quick memories of Jongin with his eyes squeezed shut, his features a bit distorted, and his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard. The feeling of those same slender hands that he was talking so expressively with right now, wrapped around both of their dicks, long fingers, and large palms so much more effective than Taemin’s own. The slick hot slide of that mouth over Taemin’s skin as his hips work overtime, each roll of them bringing the best kind of friction. Their cocks slick with both of their pre-cum where Jongin was keeping them pressed together, Taemin chasing hard after both of their pleasure as-   
  
“-think Taemin-ah?!”

Taemin’s eyes snap back to Kibum, his head swimming a bit with the buzz of alcohol, a baffled look on his face now that all of his friend’s eyes are on him. He’s long since lost track of the conversation but they don’t seem to be surprised at all, Kibum’s eyes giving an amused and exaggerated roll just as Minho starts back into him. Jonghyun’s laughing hard next to him but Taemin can’t be bothered to find out why, gaze seeking out the living, breathing embodiment of his wet dreams. His chest gives a lurch when those intense brown eyes are focused back at Taemin this time, a reaction that would be concerning in any other context, but Jongin seemed to have this ability to get Taemin’s every nerve racing. It was a little bit addicting.  
  
It’s not long later that he notices Jongin’s sudden step back from the fireside. Quickly Taemin shoves his empty bottle into the box by Jinki’s feet, not bothering to reply to Jonghyun when he calls after him, surely asking where Taemin is going. His footsteps are quick, rushing just a bit to catch stride with Jongin, bumping shoulders gently with him as he falls into step at his side.   
  
“Hey.”

He’s never been good at this conversation opening shit, hell he clearly wasn’t good at the whole ‘one-night stand’ thing at all, seeing as he’d been all but chasing Jongin’s coattails ever since that night. It gets him that gentle flash of a crooked smile though, the one that makes his heart flutter in his chest every time Taemin so much as _thinks_ about it, so he’ll settle for being awkward this time.   
  
“Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Jongin’s voice is an easy drawl, something the buzz of alcohol in Taemin’s system finds all too comfortable to get wrapped up in.   
  
“No?” He turns curious eyes on Jongin, lips quirking at the side. “Why not?”   
  
“Oh- I-” Jongin’s lip catches between his lips, eyes flitting away back to the dirt path they were wandering along, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Sehun said you were working tonight.”   
  
Taemin can’t help the grin that breaks out over his face at that. So Jongin had been asking about him.   
  
“Hmmm well, I did.” It’s no lie. Hell, he’s still stuck in his terrible brown work slacks, and the black store issue polo, with the ugly orange logo on the right side of his chest. Something that would be evident were Taemin not wrapped up in a size too large hoodie.   
  
“But you’re here? Jongin sounds confused, rightfully so.   
  
“Well...I heard you’d be.” Taemin’s never been good at filtering his thoughts in their track from his brain to his mouth, and apparently tonight was no exception. The implication lingers between them, this nervous excited crackle of energy making Taemin’s skin buzz, feeling hyper aware of every little movement of the taller male.   
  
The trees break around them, the path fading off to the small beach the camping grounds had to offer. The moonlight is so much brighter out here, reflecting off the quiet stillness of the water, making it so much easier to see. Taemin comes to a standstill as Jongin does, right where the bank drops off, turning to sand.   
  
“So...is it safe to call us friends then?”

Taemin can feel Jongin watching him after Jongin poses the question and there’s little Taemin can do to resist looking his direction. It takes a moment but the question pulls a burst of a laugh from Taemin, hand lifting to cover his mouth as it escapes. He feels stupid for it though, unable to control the reaction. Just as Jongin is starting to look some semblance of embarrassed, but before he can let the feeling really sink in, Taemin is reaching out one of his hands to catch the front of Jongin’s shirt, pulling him forwards and into Taemin’s personal space.  
  
He enjoys all too much the way Jongin’s hands fall easy and without thought to Taemin’s waist. Just like that first night together it all feels so second nature. Jongin smells like summer days, and sunshine, and it’s instantly got Taemin’s libido at a higher capacity than he’s ever known it to be.   
  
“Just friends?” Taemin’s touch is intentionally sensual as he runs his hands up and over Jongin’s chest, grazing his collarbones before coming to settle lax around his neck. Jongin pulls him in closer, face tilting downward towards Taemin’s own, his touch firm and sure. “Cause I kiiiiiinda wanna be more than _that_ to ya.” There’s this deadly little bit of a smirk that pulls crooked at Jongin’s face, the tip of his nose bumping Taemin’s own in the most playful of ways.   
  
“Are you sure?” Jongin hums softly, a playful lilt to his tone teasing around every word. It’s kind of stupid how easily this guy can wind him up. Actually it’s _exactly_ why Taemin had disregarded Jonghyun earlier that week, when he’d implied that sleeping with Jongin a second time would just ruin the heated experience from the first. One-night stands were ‘one’ for a reason, he’d claimed, but Taemin hadn’t really been listening. Taemin’s eyes dance with mischief as they hold Jongin’s own, pressing his hips forwards to meet Jongin’s, as his fingers curl in the hair at the taller’s nape.   
  
“Yeah,” he affirms “let's do it again.”


End file.
